fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercenary
A Mercenary (傭兵, Youhei, also known as Fighter in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga) is a class of soldiers that use swords only. They tend toward balanced statistics, although they generally have low resistance. Their defense is usually higher than a Myrmidon, but they may not be as fast. They have very high Skill and decent Strength, along with better HP than the Myrmidon. Some Mercenaries suffer from low Luck though. There are many characters in the series called mercenaries, like the Greil Mercenaries, but only a few characters are actually of the Mercenary class. In TearRing Saga, the class appears as the playable Fighter and the enemy exclusive Mercenary class. Statistically the Fighter class is pretty much identical to Mercenary, but has slightly higher stat bases. Up until the introduction of female Mercenaries in Fire Emblem Awakening, Malice from Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga was the only female member of that class. Before then, all Mercenaries had been male, but female Heroes (though extremely rare) were not entirely unknown. Combat Mercenaries are some of the most powerful fighters you can have on the field since in most cases they can deal lots of damage while being able to take a few hits as well. Their one problem is that once they are surrounded by enemies, they can't leave the battlefield since their Movement is average. However, a high-level Mercenary can dispatch hordes of axe users with ease, and even stand a chance of avoiding lance and sword attacks. They will more often than not strike their target, and score a few Critical Hits due to their high Skill. In Awakening, Mercenaries learn one of the most useful skills available, Armsthrift. Because this skill can reduce or completely negate weapon durability loss, it is a highly sought after ability. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi * HP: 52 * Str: 20 * Skl: 20 * Spd: 20 * Lck: 20 * Def: 20 * Res: 20 * Wvl: Sword: 20 Fire Emblem Gaiden * HP: 52 * Str: 40 * Skl: 40 * Spd: 40 * Lck: 40 * Def: 40 * Res: 40 Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem * HP: 52 * Str: 20 * Skl: 20 * Spd: 20 * Lck: 20 * Def: 20 * Res: 20 * Wvl: Sword: 20 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga * HP: 60 * Str: 19 * Skl: 20 * Agi: 20 * Lck: 30 * Def:18 * Mag: 15 * Wlv: 18 Fire Emblem: Binding Blade * HP: 60 * Str: 20 * Skl: 20 * Spd: 20 * Lck: 30 * Def: 20 * Res: 20 * Sword: A Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken * HP: 60 * Str: 20 * Skl: 20 * Spd: 20 * Lck: 30 * Def: 20 * Res: 20 * Sword: A Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * HP: 60 * Str: 20 * Skl: 20 * Spd: 20 * Lck: 30 * Def: 20 * Res: 20 * Sword: A Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon * HP: 60 * Str: 20 * Mag: 20 * Skl: 20 * Spd: 20 * Lck: 20 * Def: 20 * Res: 20 * Sword: A Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ * HP: 60 * Str: 20 * Mag: 20 * Skl: 20 * Spd: 20 * Lck: 20 * Def: 20 * Res: 20 * Sword: A Fire Emblem Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 27 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 26 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 23 *Sword: A Fire Emblem Fates * HP: 40 * Str: 22 * Mag: 15 * Skl: 24 * Spd: 22 * Lck: 20 * Def: 21 * Res: 19 * Sword: B Possible Promotions *'Hero', usually with a Hero Crest. *'Ranger' or Hero using the Hero Crest in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *'Hero' or Bow Knight, using a Master Seal in Fire Emblem: Awakening Notable Mercenaries Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Ogma - A mercenary of Talys hired by King Mostyn to protect Caeda *Nabarl *Radd *Caesar - A mercenary hired to protect Port Warren Note: Nabarl and Radd are Myrmidons in the remake. Gaiden *Savor - A mercenary hired by Celica *Kamui - A mercenary hired by Valbar *Jesi Mystery of the Emblem *Samto Note: Samto is a Myrmidon in the remake. Akaneia Saga *Malice Note: Malice is a Myrmidon in the remake. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Xeno - A former slave *Attrom - The younger half brother of Renee and the half brother of Holmes Binding Blade *Dieck - Leader of a small mercenary company hired by Eliwood *Ogier - A mercenary from Ilia hired by Ostia Rekka no Ken *Raven - Originally Lord Raymond of House Cornwell, who seeks revenge against Ostia, and Priscilla's older brother *Glass - A Sacaen swordsman who tries to steal the Mani Katti, boss of Chapter 2 *Puzon The Sacred Stones *Gerik - The leader of Gerik's Mercenaries, known as the Desert Tiger *Zonta Awakening *Gregor - The wandering "Swell Sword" *Severa - Cordelia's daughter from the future *Inigo - Olivia's son from the future Fates *Selena - A perfectionist girl under the service of Camilla. *Laslow - A philanderer who likes to dance and is under the service of Xander. *Soleil - Laslow's daughter. *Zhara - A swordsman formerly renowned for his skill, now reduced to a common sellsword. (encountered as a boss; must be captured) Gallery File:Mercenary female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Mercenary class from Awakening. File:Mercenary male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Mercenary class from Awakening. File:MercenaryTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Mercenary, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Merc_ds.PNG|Generic CG artwork of the Mercenary class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningMercenaryPortrait.png|Generic portrait of a Mercenary from Awakening. File:Mercenary Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Mercenary class from Gaiden. File:Merc battle (TS).png|Battle model of the Mercenary class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Xeno battle.png|Battle model of Xeno, a Fighter from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Mercenary animation.gif|Animation featuring Raven performing a critical attack as a Mercenary. File:FE13 Mercenary (Gregor).png|Battle model of Gregor, a male Mercenary from Awakening. File:FE13 Mercenary (Severa).png|Battle model of Severa, a female Mercenary from Awakening. File:FE14 Mercenary (Laslow).jpg|Battle model of Laslow, a male Mercenary from Fates. File:FE14 Mercenary (Selena).jpg |Battle model of Selena, a female Mercenary from Fates. File:FE1 Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Mercenary class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Mercenary FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Mercenary class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Mercenary class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Mercenary map sprite (TS).PNG|Map sprite of the Mercenary class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Fighter.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE8 Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Mercenary class from The Sacred Stones. File:FEDS Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Mercenary class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Mercenary FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Mercenary class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Gregor Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Gregor, a Mercenary in Awakening. File:FE14 Luna Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Selena, a Mercenary in Fates.